warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council of the Corrupt.
The council of the corrupt are a roleplaying guild originating on the Steamwheedle Cartel realm of the World of Warcraft EU Servers. This is a information page all about their backstory, and general guild structure. Leadership. The council's highest ranked members, the three High Chancellors, are Xivilai, Jarbilong & Sarleth. Each have two Lord Chancellors of their choice. Whom offer extra opinion on any Idea the high chancellors may have. It is this select few who decide the path of the guild, and other vital decisions. Important decisions. When an important decision must be made, the other High Chancellors and their lord chancellors are notified through mail. And they are informed of the meeting area and time. It is in this meet that every possible outcome of the decision is discussed and analised. So they may find the most beneficial and useful decision to come to. Chancellor's absence. If a high chancellor is absent for any reason, another high chancellor elects a member of the guild that he feels is worthy of substituting the absent chancellor temporarily. When the High Chancellor returns, this substitute is demoted back to their original rank. Members. Aside from the Chancellors that make up the official council, there are lower ranked members that aid in the enforcing of said council's decisions. The higher ranked the member, the more decisions they can make for themselves. The ranking system is as follows. Ranks. - Highest to Lowest. Guild Leader. Lord Chancellor. Chancellor. Ambassador. Legate. Loyalist. Recruiter. Veteran. Enforcer. Apprentice. The bottom three ranks are all equal - yet have different permissions. =The Forming.= This is the story of the forming of The Council of the Corrupt. As told by it's leader, High Chancellor Xivilai. As I stepped out of the mortal realm, into a life of death, taint and evil. I cleared my throat and peered around the area, I was in a huge circular room, large chains hung from the ceiling, which towered high above my head. Large, menacing Gargoyle statues decorated the room, their eyes glowing an incandescent blue and the dead walked the land, scourge to be precise. There was no mortal being in sight. "This one." A demonic voice commanded, I turned to face him. A large, humanoid figure. This was Instructor Razuvious, and I had become one of the chosen. I was assigned to do the bidding of the Lich King himself, killing was my nature, innocents, scarlets. It didn't matter, it brought me joy as yet another mortal's blood trickled down my blade. The blade, which lusted for blood, death was my game. And what a fun game it was. One day, I was ordered to travel to Death's Breach, below the Acherus Citadel - And report to Prince Valanar. As I dismounted my Skeletal Gryphon and made my way towards the prince, I heard the familiar sound of the sword, striking armor - and the painful grunt that follows. I turned around to find an Orc, and a Troll dueling. As I was always partial to a good fight, I sat down and began to watch. They continued to taunt and duel for some time. I applauded, and - noticing my attention, the Troll turned to face me, "What're ye lookin' at, mon?" He said, "Ya elfs ain't worthy." Not to be disheartened. I simply said to him, "Racial differences aside, we're brothers in death. I'm an elf no more. I'm scourge through and through." This was the forming of the volatile relationship that we now call, "Being Friends." The Troll, Jarbilong, and the Orc, Sarleth. Soon became my good friends. We travelled through the mortal land of Azeroth, and into Draenor, both two very different worlds indeed, however. They both had the same thing in common. The practitioners or shadow magics were pitiful, they had no idea what the shadow realm was like! The mortal fools knew nothing, necromancers - warlocks. Just a bunch of disgraceful lowlifes. The shadow realm was a land of horror unfathomable. It was this day that we agreed to become a governing force in this mortal world, a council that could guide the inept's into the true school of shadow, necromancy and decay. This, was the forming of The Council of the Corrupted. Purpose. The Council of the Corrupt are in place to guide the mortal world of shadow magics and necromancy. With their knowledge of the dark arts, which is common knowledge in the scourge lands. They train, and guide mortals who are deemed worthy into the true path of the shadow. They are the governing power and the one true bastion of those truly dedicated to the demonic school of magic.